Amongst humans
by writer2013
Summary: Bella gave birth to triplets, Josh, Anthony, and Elizabeth. The Volturi come though and take Elizabeth as a test to see if she can live with normal humans. Years later at a high school, Edward sees Elizabeth, now Avery and finds that she can read minds!
1. Chapter 1

Edward's POV

Josh and Anthony were up and ready to go. It was their first day of school. Bella and Esme had home-schooled them for the last 14 years. They were half vampires and grew at the normal pace. As I read everybody's thoughts, the name Elizabeth kept popping up. Elizabeth, Bella and mine's daughter; Josh and Anthony's triplet. If only the Volturi hadn't have come.

They took poor Lisabeth and told us they were going to put her in with a normal family. They wanted to see if she could keep sane while growing up with humans. We never saw her again and never heard any word of her. As we arrived at the school, a suburb in Iowa, I noticed that our cars would not be too out of place. We walked in and I heard a tinkling little laugh, almost like a vampire's. Jasper must have heard it too because he looked at me and thought.

_Is it another vampire?_

"I don't know" I said in a voice that only vampires could hear.

The girl looked up at me as we were really close to her and her friends now.

"I'm sorry, what don't you know? I could help you find your classes or what not." She told me.

My family gasped softly but she ignored them. Impossible, she had a heartbeat.

"He didn't say anything, Av." One of her friends told her.

She blushed deep red and I finally saw her eyes. They were chocolate brown.

"Excuse me." She told me as she dragged her friends out of the room.

I could still hear them.

I swear I heard him say something! The girl said.

Avery, this can't be happening again. Do you know anything about your past that might have something to do with supersonic hearing and taste or something? Her friend asked.

My family and I found a table to sit at as we listened. I felt Bella squeeze my hand and I looked over to see tear that would never fall.

"It's okay love." I told her.

I heard a sob and then heard Avery stutter out some more.

I j-just wish I-I knew something about th-them. I'm s-sorry. I shouldn't c-cry. I'm so glad you are m-my best f-friend, Laya. 

They then walked back into the room. I saw Avery glance at us as they walked by. Avery was quiet for a few moments more when they got back to the table but then jumped right in again with the conversations.

_It's her. It has to be. _- Emmett

_Our sister. Avery? They changed her name?!_ – Josh and Anthony

_Oh Edward! Our baby, that has to be her. I just wish we could explain it all to her._ – Bella

The bell rang for first hour and I watched as she picked up a violin and French horn, one in each hand, and walked off toward her locker. She followed me and was a musician. Cool. The rest of the day I continued to see her throughout the school.

She looked stressed but I noticed she had a lot of friends. She also wore a purity ring and a bracelet that said 'saved for my spouse.' I was glad about that. Emmett noticed that she wore a tiny Saint Cecile necklace.

Jasper said that her emotions were very mixed up. It was at my locker though that something extraordinary happened. Alice raced up to me, her mind so jumbled I couldn't read it.

"Edward!" she said, "I was following her and a couple of her friends. She turned to her friend and said 'Math'. When her friend asked what she meant, she told her that she had asked what class she had next. _The girl never said anything!_ She must have read her mind!" Alice almost softly yelled at me.

I didn't know what to do until she walked around the corner with her head down. She was clutching her books and her heart beat harder as the bell rang. She was late for class, yet she didn't hurry. I quietly followed her to the student phone.

"Mom," I heard her say.

"Avery, what's wrong. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Something happened. Can you come and pick me up? I can't explain here. Please mom." I listened to her beg.

It broke my heart to see my baby with tears running down her face. The lady agreed and Avery was off. She hurried to her locker without noticing me. She had her books stuffed in her bag and was at the door waiting in nothing flat. The others had gotten their things and mine and were in the car waiting. I was the only one left.

"Hey." I said and she jumped.

When she looked at me, I saw fear in her eyes.

"Hi." She said softly.

"I'm new here. My name's Edward, what's yours?" I asked.

"Avery." She told me.

"Well, what are you doing Avery? It's the middle of the school day." I said.

"My mother's picking me up. Something happened." She looked at me out of the corner of her eye.

"What?" I asked as I stepped forward.

"Nothing I want to talk about." She said shaking.

Her head then snapped up at me.

"In the lunchroom earlier, did you really not say anything? I could've sworn…" she asked as she trailed off.

"Yeah, I said something. It was too high pitch for your friends to have heard. You, on the other hand, are like me. Why don't you come to our house to speak to my family? We can explain some of the weirdness in your life." I told her.

"I don't know…" She said hesitantly.

Luckily, Bella and Alice came around the corner.

"Edward?" Bella asked.

"This is my sister Alice and Bella. They will be there tonight too." I told her.

"Well… I guess so." She said.

I handed her our address and heard her mother's thoughts.

_What's wrong now? Oh I hope she didn't get into anymore trouble. What if something odd happened again like the faucet incident?_

I watched as a red mini-van came into the parking lot. She turned at the movement and exclaimed

"Oh, there's my mother. I have to go. Thank you."

She ran out of the school and quickly got into the car. Time to go home and explain to Carlisle and Esme.


	2. Chapter 2

1 month later

I hadn't gone. I ended up calling Edward and telling him I just couldn't do it. He said he understood and occasionally we would talk. I was friends with him and his family by now. Bella seemed nice. I hadn't met his parents. Don't get me wrong, I was beyond curious about what he had to tell me, but I just wasn't ready. Later that day I went to my favorite place in the woods to think.

I sat down and instead began to read out of a book. It was about vampires and just as I got to a part where one vampire was sucking a person's blood, I heard a sound. I looked up and looked around. Then I heard it again very lightly. I stood and was about to walk off when a lady was suddenly in front of me.

"Well, hello my little vampire." She said.

"wha-what?" I asked.

She stood still for a moment.

"Weird, you have a heartbeat. Must mean blood. Oh, well, I'll just enjoy you instead." She told me.

She pounced and was in mid-air when something collided with her. I screamed. It was Edward. With him was Emmett and Jasper.

Edward yelled to Jasper "get her out of here." Jasper turned and started to come toward me. I was shaking but managed to speak.

"Stay away from me." I told him.

I turned and ran at full speed. At first I heard Jasper following but then I lost him. I sat down with my back against a tree and finally realized they were vampires. I closed my eyes and listened. I heard a voice.

"Are you sure she came this way Edward?" a man asked.

"Yes, Carlisle, I'm sure. I can hear her thoughts. She's listening and she doesn't understand what's going on." Edward replied.

I looked around searching for them but I didn't see anything. _How could this be happening?_ I thought. _I ran so fast and I can hear them when they are obviously so far away._

"If you come out we can explain" Edward called out to me.

_I don't know if I can trust you._ I thought to him.

He was suddenly sitting in front of me about 6 feet back. I gasped, frightened.

"It's okay." He told me.

"No, it's not. This isn't natural. This is impossible!" I told him.

He smiled at me. He then stood up and walked slowly toward me. He held out his hand but I shied away from him.

"It's time you learn the truth." He told me.

I nodded and he picked me up, cradled me in his arms and ran toward the Cullen mansion. I must have been a little pale because he looked worried when he set me down. Alice was suddenly in front of me and I jumped.

"Alice, don't do that." Edward told her.

Just then, Emmett, Jasper and the man Carlisle, I think came out of the forest. Carlisle smiled at me but I looked at him warily. I couldn't trust any of them until I knew what was going on. Edward led me inside the house where I saw all of the other Cullen children along with a lady.

"This is Esme." Edward told me.

He led me to the couch and I sat down. Alice came and sat next to me. Edward began,

"This may come as a shock to you, but we are vampires. Now we don't drink human blood, we drink animal blood. We like to call ourselves 'vegetarians'. 14 years ago, Bella was human and we were in love. We got married and she got pregnant.

"She gave birth to three children, two boys and a girl. The boys are Josh and Anthony. The girl's name was Elizabeth. The Volturi are a group of vampires who rule the vampire world. They came and took Elizabeth to see if she could live in the human world without killing someone. Avery, you are Elizabeth. I am your father and Bella is your mother.

"You are half-vampire, half-human." I sat shocked with my mouth wide open.

I heard Emmett say "flies will nest."

I turned and stuck my tongue out at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You said, 'flies will nest'" I told him.

"No I didn't…"

"You thought it." Edward said, looking at me in amazement.

"Wait, he thought it?" I asked.

"Yes, it seems like we have another mind-reader." Carlisle said.

Everyone groaned. Edward smiled at me. I was still a bit hesitant with the fact that they were all vampires. I eventually went to live with the Cullen's since they were technically my biologic family. Of, course. I had never tasted blood in my life so after I moved in with them, Emmett decided it was well time that I should. I was sitting in the Cullen's living room with my back to the door, when I heard someone trying to sneak up behind me.

It wasn't Anthony or Josh because they would have made more sounds. I pushed my arm out toward the sound, heard a crash and "OOF!" Emmett. I was suddenly surrounded by my family.

"What happened?" Edward/Dad, yelled.

I smiled. That's what he gets for messing with me. I turned around to assess the damage.

"How did you do that?" Emmett asked and everyone looked at me.

I shrugged and felt the familiar tug from my stomach. As I held out my hands to both sides, Alice and Carlisle were both pushed back a few feet.

"It's not nice to sneak up on people." I told him.

"Amazing," Carlisle exclaimed "she has a shield like Bella except its physical, not mental."

I grinned at him. He just glared at me and stalked out of the room.

"Emmett, don't be a baby!" I called to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I decided I wanted to have Demetri in here so here it goes. She is also going to have asthma, like me.**

Carlisle looked at me amazed. Edward and Bella (I still hadn't yet gotten used to calling them Mom and Dad) were stunned. As I sat there looking at them I felt a tickle in the back of my throat. I then proceeded to have a coughing fit.

"Are you all right?" Edward asked.

I held up a finger singling for him to wait a moment. I breathed in and out once and I felt what I had been dreading. My airway began to swell shut. I shook my head and ran up the stairs at full speed. I knelt by my sack while trying to get some air into my lungs. Carlisle was kneeling next to me asking what was wrong. Edward and Bella were both telling Carlisle to do something.

I finally found it. My inhaler. I pulled the bright red tiny bottle thing out and shook it once. They finally understood.

"Breath, it'll be all right." Carlisle told me.

I sprayed it into my mouth and within seconds I felt the swelling begin to go down. I breathed in and got more air into my lungs. I sprayed it again and my airway was finally open again. Carlisle checked my breathing before he let me speak.

"Why didn't you tell us you have asthma?" Edward asked.

I sheepishly shrugged.

"I figured when the time was right, I'd tell you more about me. I can take care of myself when I have attacks." I told him.

The whole rest of the night I kept my inhaler in my pocket.

The next day

We got ready for school and Edward and Bella drove me. I followed the Cullen's inside and my friends waved to me.

"Time to go drop the bombshell." I said, Demetri wasn't there.

I sat down and was immediately bombarded with questions.

"Why are you with the Cullen's?" Laya whispered.

"Hold on, guys. The reason I am with the Cullen's is that I found out that they are my biological family. It doesn't change my school life much, just my home life." I told them.

They all gasped and started whispering amongst themselves. I heard the Cullen's growl and looked curiously over to them. I felt two cold hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" a musical voice sang to me.

"Demetri!" I squealed.

I gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. The Cullen's growled louder. I looked at them then at Demetri. He was a vampire! Duh! How could I have been so stupid?!

"Demetri, oh my word! Your, no way!" I said.

He laughed and nodded. I hugged him again.

"But why does my family hate you so much?" I asked.

"Something they should probably explain to you." He told me with a sad smile on his face.

The bell rang then and he walked me to my locker. I put my bag away and was getting out my books. I felt his cold arms snake around my stomach as he held me. He kissed my neck and I felt his cold breathe.

"Six inches!" a teacher yelled and he reluctantly let me go. I giggled at his face and said good-bye as he left for class. School went by very quick. I came home to find my family fighting. They were yelling at each other about Demetri and I. I had a flashback of the night my mother, sister and I had left.

_Flashback:_

_I walked into the door. __"You haven't taught you children right! I don't even know why I bother anymore with you." I heard my father yell. __"Matthew," my mother started. I heard a sharp sound and my mother cry out. He had slapped her. "Leave her alone!" I yelled coming out from my hiding place. "How dare you…" he said and slapped me as well. My mother took my sister and I and put us in the car and ran. That was the last time I saw my father._

_End Flashback_

I had tears streaming down my face as I covered my ears. I closed my eyes and let out a sob. I heard the fighting stop and felt a cool hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Edward standing in front of me. He lifted his hand to wipe away my tears and I involuntarily flinched. They gasped and stared at me. I ran out of the door at full speed and ran sobbing for the woods.

I stopped in a clearing and calmed my crying. I wiped my tears and looked up at the sky. I touched my cheek lightly where he had hit me multiple times in the past. He had yelled at me often and never loved me. I hadn't wanted the Cullen's to know. I heard a voice,

"you should go back." Demetri said as he stepped out of the woods.

"I can't," I told him.

He came over and I felt his cool arms around my waist, holding me to him. I leaned back and laid my head on his shoulder.

"They'll understand, the Cullen's understand a lot." He told me.

"Will you go with me?" I asked softly.

"Of course." He replied.

I felt him lean into me and place his lips on my neck. He breathed and I felt his cool breath tickle me. I shivered and his grip tightened. He slowly made his way to my lips and then we were kissing. It ended too soon and he helped me up. We ran back to the Cullens to find Carlisle and the others in the driveway talking. They looked up stared at us. Edward, Bella and Carlisle came forward to me. Edward looked hesitant. I ran into his arms.

'"I'm s-sorry." I sobbed.

I then gave Bella a hug. I drifted back to Demetri's side. They led us inside and we went into the living room.

"Did someone hit you?" Carlisle asked. I nodded.

"My adoptive father did. He hit me because I tried to defend my mother." I told them.

I heard the Cullen's growl.

"She left soon after. I haven't seen him since the night we left." I told them.

"I'm normally not into violence, but considering the circumstances, I'm going to kill him." Carlisle said. I smirked.

"Well, Demetri. Considering you brought her back. I'll let it slide a little. But we do want answers." Edward said.

I was confused.

"Aro put her up for adoption, except he wanted someone to be able to watch her." He started, "We took no action for years. He sent me back to see how she was doing, to check and see if she had snapped. I found her quickly and watched her grow.

"When she was a freshman, I joined the school as a sophomore. I had an attraction to her that I couldn't understand. She felt that same attraction to me. Love. When you showed up I wasn't sure what to do. I'm still not."

I realized they were talking about me. He looked down at me sympathetically. I smiled a bit. It was late and the Anthony and Josh were getting tired

"I think it's time for you three to go to bed." Bella told us.

"Mom! Why?" Anthony whined.

I laughed at the face he was making.

"Ya 'all will be tired tomorrow." I told them.

Emmett let out a huge laugh that shook the house.

"What?" I asked.

"You said 'Ya'll'" Demetri told me.

I blushed.

"Well excuse me if I grew up in the Midwest and just happen to have a southern drawl." I told them.

When I said drawl my voice when lower a tad and this just made Emmett laugh harder. Jasper sneered at Emmett and I stared at him curiously. Edward noticed me.

"He's from Texas and isn't too happy about Emmet making fun of you." Edward told me.

Jasper turned to me and winked. Then, I almost missed it; Emmett was lying outside with the window broken as Jasper sat there innocently. We went to bed as I listened to the others downstairs whispering.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day I woke up to my cell-phone timer buzzing really loudly. I got up and checked the time; 7:30 a.m. I got out of bed and got into the shower quickly. As I got out Alice appeared before me.

"I have the perfect outfit for you today." She said as she held up jeans and a baby-blue top.

"Sorry Alice. Not today, at least not until after Noon. Until then I'm wearing this." I gestured to the springy skirt and top.

She pouted and I gave her a look. I went downstairs and checked the time again. After I ate a quick breakfast bar, I walked into the living room. Anthony and Josh were not up.

"What are you doing up so early?" Edward asked.

"It's Sunday." I replied.

He looked at me confused.

"So, who's coming with me?" I asked

They all just stared at me.

"I'm going to church and I need a ride." I told them.

It finally fit. They exchanged glances.

"We don't go to church." Bella told me.

"Well, I do." I replied.

Carlisle and Esme offered to take me. We got into the car and sped to the church. I sat next to them and prayed as the service went on. I saw many people I knew. When I stood up to get communion, they looked confused.

"Cross your arms like this." I told them "The priest will bless you but won't give you communion to eat."

They did as I said and I walked up to the priest. He gave me my communion and I waited until Carlisle and Esme had been blessed. I led them back to the pew and we sat for the closing ceremony. After church was over, I went to find our youth group leader. I found her and asked if we would have youth group that Wednesday. As we left, I think I saw Esme smile.

Unfortunately, when I got home Alice made me change into her outfit. Damn pixie. That night Emmett and Edward were messing with each other.

"For the love of God!" Emmett cried.

I raced down the stairs and stood with my face inches from his.

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN! Apologize!!!!" I yelled at him. He looked at me like I was crazy. "NOW." I told him.

He quickly apologized to God. As I left I heard Jasper tell Emmett, "Dang, she was pissed."

I flipped on a CD and began to sing to religious songs. My phone buzzed again. Time for one last practice before my concert. Edward drove me this time. My dance partner, Mark, was waiting. We ran through the act once than got ready to go. As we walked onto stage, I heard Emmett among the roars. I tilted my head back with my arm above it. One, two three.

(_Mark, _**Avery, **both**)**

_"Ever try to reach for something, but it's someone else's dream?" "Every step that you take forward it takes you right back where you've been." "And then when you least expect it and you've tried about everything." "Somebody hears your opinions, somebody cares what you see." "you woke me up__,_ no longer tired."_"With you I feel inspired; you help me find my fire_. _You're the new classic. You're the new PYT." _I twirled and stared at him.

"**Stands for paid, young and taking on the world from the driver's seat."**

"You look so classic, fantastic. When you're on that floor. Bring the beat back once more, let me see you do that_."_

_"Oh, trying to do it right, no rehearsals, it's your life" "If you're doing this crazy dance, cause you're making these crazy plans."_

**"It's just this is not a test, you put in work to be the best." "It's a classic take on a brand new game.**_"_

"Before the needle drops, their gonna know your name. When it gets old, don't lose the light. You're cold, I'll warm you up. Your fire is hot enough, enough, enough."

"_You're the new classic."_

_"_**You're the new PYT**_."_ "**Stands for paid, young and taking on the world from the driver's seat."**

"You look so classic, fantastic. When you're on that floor. Bring the beat back once more, let me see you do that."

"_It's Become So Hard__for Me To Be Surprised"_

**"You're Bringing Back The Real Me No Judgment In Your Eyes**"

_"Cause When I Dance With You It's How I Speak The Truth_"

**"Just Classic When Me Met Now You Make Me New**"

_You're The New Classic You're The New PYT"_

**"Stands for Paid, Young And Taking On The World From The Driver's Seat"**

"You Look So Classic Fantastic When You On That Floor Bring The Beat Back Once More (bring the beat back once more)"

_"You're The New Classic You're The New PYT"_

**"Stands for Paid, Young And Taking On The World From The Driver's Seat"**

"You Look So Classic Fantastic When You're On That Floor Bring The Beat Back Once More (bring it back) (bring it back) Let Me See You Do That"

_"You're The New Classic You're The New PYT"_

**"Stands for Paid, Young And Taking a chance to believe in me."**

"You're The New Classic Fantastic When You're On That Floor (when you're on that floor) Bring The Beat Back Once More (bring it back once more) Let Me See You Do That"

we ended with me in his arms staring out into the audience. They erupted into applause and I heard Emmett yelling. I un-twirled and we bowed. He followed me off the stage and we said or good-byes until next time. I drove home with Bella and Edward. Edward kept glancing at me through the rear-view mirror. When we got home, I went upstairs and changed. I came out of my bathroom to find Edward sitting on my bed.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey kiddo." He replied.

This shocked me. No one had ever called me kiddo. He looked sad as he read my thoughts. I had never gotten attention from a male figure before. Now I had a father who loved me to death. It was weird. I was confused.

"I know it will take time, but I love you and I always will. I will be here for you. It's time for you to have a male figure in your life." He told me.

"Thanks, it's just going to take some getting used to." I replied.

He gave me a hug. I fell asleep thinking of everything that had happened in the last day.

The next day

I awoke to Alice jumping on my bed.

"Alice go away, it's the first day of summer." I told her.

"Emmett wants to go hunting." She replied.

I got up and sleepily followed her downstairs. I followed the rest of the Cullen's into the wilderness and watched as Edward stood silently. He raced off and I ran after him. He pounced on a cougar and broke its neck. I winced, sat down and closed my eyes. He came up to me.

"Do you want to try?" he asked.

I shook my head. I silently waited until they were finished. A tiny bear cub came out of the forest and I went to pick it up. It looked up and me and began to play with my shoelace.

I laughed at him and lifted him in the air. He looked at me and yawned in my face. I sat near a tree as I held him. He soon fell asleep in my arms. Bella approached me and raised her eyebrow at the cub. I smiled,\

"Can we keep him?" I whispered.

"Maybe, we'll have to talk to the others." She whispered back.

I got up and held him as we went to speak to the others. They all agreed after a little coaxing.

"Yay!" I shrieked.

They all laughed at my expression.

"She didn't hunt Carlisle." Edward suddenly said.

"You didn't?" Carlisle asked turning toward me.

I shook my head 'no'.

"Why not?" he asked me.

"I like animals. I don't like hurting them and I don't want to drink blood." I replied.

He looked at me stunned.

"Perhaps she was like my human self. She might be able to survive without having to drink blood." Bella said.

We raced home, all the while me cuddling the baby bear that was now known as, Rascal. Emmett kept looking at me like I was crazy. I didn't understand why though. I then remembered something. I was supposed to take driver's ed this summer and I had yet to be taken on the interstate.

My eyes widened as I realized that the instructor would take me on the interstate and I needed previous practice. Edward was suddenly standing in front of me. He took my hand handed me the keys and tried to lead me out the door.

"No, you can't make me. I won't!" I cried.

He had my hand and was triyng to get me to the car. All of the Cullens surrounded us.


	5. Chapter 5

APOV

I was starting to go by Elizabeth sometimes. So as I was being dragged out of the door, I was happy to hear Jasper say, "don't worry, I'll come with Lizzy-beth." I huffed as Edward placed me in the driver's seat and Jasper got into the back. When we finally pulled out of the Cullen's driveway, Edward was complaining about how slow I was going.

He told me where to pull onto the interstate and I reluctantly did. I carefully got on and sped up. My nerves went full blast. Jasper put his hand on my shoulder and I calmed a little. I only went until the next marker before pulling out.

"There, I've been on the interstate! Time to go home." Edward agreed only because I was shaking so badly.

We reached the house and Alice raced out.

"Some guy named Jared called. He said that you are having a late practice tonight at the football field." She told me.

"You play football?" Edward asked.

"No, Jared's my squad leader for marching band." I replied.

I quickly grabbed my stuff and Edward raced me over there. As I got out, all of the melliphones,**(that's a cross between the trumpet and the French Horn. All French horn players play this in marching band as do I.) **Edward stayed for practice and watched us March and play.

After practice was over my face, arms and ears were very sunburned. I looked like a tomato.

"Ow." I said when I got into the car.

Edward raced home and Emmett laughed at my sunburn. I stuck my tongue out at him. Demetri came over and gave me a hug.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I always forget to put on sunscreen. My bad." I told him.

He kissed me and Edward growled. I stuck my tongue out at him too.

"I'm fine." I told them both.

Jared had given us a new schedule for band. Alice was trying to work shopping around it. Shopping was okay, but I never liked it much. Edward laughed at this. I smiled and Demetri kissed me again. Suddenly my cell that Carlisle had gotten for me rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Av?" I heard my best-friend ask.

"What's up?" I asked quietly while walking away from Demetri and Edward.

She was sobbing.

"Can y-you c-come over?" she cried.

"Yes, of course. It'll be okay. I'll be right over." I told her.

I turned and Edward was waiting with his keys. He sped me over to Laya's house. I got out and raced up to her door. I rang the doorbell and waited as the seconds passed. She finally answered and I enclosed her in a hug. She cried on my shoulder as I held her.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"My grandpa died." She whispered.

"Shh," I said while rocking her back and forth.

After a while she stopped crying and we talked.

"Remember that time when we buried my fish in the front yard and held a funeral?" I asked.

"Yeah." She giggled a little.

"And that other time when we soaked the neighbor boy?" she asked.

I laughed and nodded. Eventually, I left and Alice came to pick me up this time. Our other friend Mallory texted me.

_Mallory__** Elizabeth**_

_Hey_

_**Howdy**_

_Howdy?_

_**Whatevs, text Laya**_

_Y_

_**Her grandpa died. She misses u text her!**_

_K, k_

_Just did_

_**When u comin home?**_

_Aug._

_**Ugh not cool. Visit?**_

_2 busy. Aunts givin $$_

_**Ah. Tay gtg by**_

_By_

"Who was that?" Alice asked.

"My friend Mallory."

We got home and the Cullens were fighting again. Emmett threw a vase towards me but luckily Alice caught it. She threw it back. They had been fighting about something Emmett had said.

"Emmett, you idiot!" Alice screamed.

I watched in amusement as Alice raced up to Emmett and smacked him. They ran out of the house with Jasper and Rosalie following. I burst out into laughter which caused Edward and Bella to start laughing to.

"Wow, this family is very dramatic." I told them.

I sat down to read as they went upstairs but was soon peeking over the side of my book at the giant piano in the room. I debated whether or not to mess around on it. No one was around so I stood up and walked over to it. The sheet music said "Bella's Lullaby" on the top. Hmm. The first note I touched was a 'G' on the D string of a violin.

I looked at the first note and found it. It was slow but soon I could play it all together in the tune. After I finished, I heard clapping behind me.

I spun to see all of the Cullen kids watching me.

"Wow! You did wonderfully. Have you ever played before?" Edward asked.

I shook my head.

"Then how did you pick up on it so fast?" Emmett demanded.

"My teacher's say I have a good ear. Others say I'm a prodigy." I told them.

Edward came and sat down next to me and we began to play the song at my speed with him an octave lower.

"Along with French Horn, I play violin." I told him.

Edward beamed so I'm guessing that this was a good thing.

"Yeah that's a good thing." Edward said.

Oh yeah. Mind reader. I had never played the piano before and it was kind of interesting. Edward and I played for a while longer before we let the song drift. I yawned and he laughed. They then sent me to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

EliPOV

I awoke the next morning to find that everyone except for Jasper and Emmett had gone hunting. Demetri had gone with the family and was drinking animal blood now. The boys were playing a video game and I went to get on the internet. I got on YouTube and searched the song "He's my Son" and it popped up. I loved this song and as it began to play, I began to sing.

I'm down on my knees again tonight  
I'm hoping this prayer will turn out right  
See there is a boy that needs Your help  
I've done all that I can do myself  
His mother is tired  
I'm sure You can understand  
Each night as he sleeps  
She goes in to hold his hand  
And she tries not to cry  
As the tears fill her eyes

CHORUS:  
Can You hear me?  
Am I getting through tonight?  
Can You see him?  
Can You make him feel all right?  
If You can hear me  
let me take his place somehow  
See, he's not just anyone  
He's my son

Sometimes late at night I watch him sleep  
I dream of the boy he'd like to be  
I try to be strong and see him through  
But God who he needs right now is You  
Let him grow old  
Live life without this fear  
What would I be  
Living without him here  
He's so tired and he's scared  
Let him know that You're there

CHORUS:  
Can You hear me?  
Am I getting through tonight?  
Can You see him?  
Can You make him feel all right?  
If You can hear me  
let me take his place somehow  
See, he's not just anyone  
He's my son

CHORUS:  
Can You hear me?  
Am I getting through tonight?  
Can You see him?  
Can You make him feel all right?  
If You can hear me  
let me take his place somehow  
See, he's not just anyone  
Can You hear me?  
Can You see him?  
Please don't leave him  
He's my son

I looked up to see the boys listening to me.

"Wow." Was all Emmett said.

I blushed and this made them both laugh.

"You seriously need a cow bell or something so I know when you're coming." I told them.

Emmett cracked up.

"That's right! You're like a farmer's kid." He said.

I glowered at him. Stupid stereotypes. As I looked out into the backyard, a plan emerged.

"Emmett? Have you ever worked on a farm, with roosters and chickens and all?" I asked.

He shook his head. Yes! Payback time. When Edward and Bella got home, I put on a cute puppy dog face. I knocked on their bedroom door.

"Come in!" I heard Edward yell.

I walked in and grinned.

"I have a question," I started, "Can we get some chickens and a rooster?" I asked.

Edward looked at me and Bella started to laugh.

"Why?" he asked.

I told him in my head what I wanted to do.

"Are you sure that would work?" he asked.

"Pretty sure, I heard stories." I replied.

"Would Emmett be afraid?" I asked.

"Afraid of what?" Emmett yelled from downstairs.

"Terrified." Edward said.

I grinned as he said yes and went to order some chickens.

"I want to decorate the house!" I heard Alice call.

"It's called a coop, Alice. A chicken coop!" I called back.

Emmett looked frightened.

"What do we need with a chicken coop?" Emmett asked.

I just smiled and laughed evily. Edward went out and built the chicken coop quickly and Alice went out to start painting.

"Ok, the animals arrive in about a week. Alice, designer clothing is not what we wear when working with chickens." I told her, "We will be going to the mall. BUT, we are getting non-designer jeans, work boots and shirts that can get dirty."

Alice looked shocked. I watched her search through the future for a moment and then she began to sob.

"Why? I-I'm never g-g-going t-to live this d-down. I-It's h-h-horrible!" she cried.

Jasper calmed her down. I was having just a tad bit too much fun with this. I glanced over at Edward to see him smirking at my thoughts.


	7. AN

Hey all!

I know I haven't updated in _forever _and I am truly sorry. On many of my stories, I don't know where to take them plus I have about thirty beginning chapters for other stories saved onto my computer. I come up with an idea, write out the first chapter and then plan to come back to it later. (of course, that never happens,). On top of that, it's my junior year and I've been focusing on homework and grades so that I can get into a good college. Anyway, this is mainly to tell you all why I haven't been updating and all, so that you guys know. One thing that I wanted to tell you guys is that my friend, ExtraAuthor16 has just started writing on here and I promised that I would put her name out. I've started reading her story; so far she only has two chapters out. What I've read has been good so I suggest you all try it and see what you think. She wants to know what people think of it. I'll talk to you all later, I hope you all understand. Thanks!


	8. fictionpress

Hey all, I know I haven't updated in forever and I'm not sure who is left. I've kind of been moving away from the fanfitions and more towards work of my own. I have made an account on which is the sister site to this one and I have put up the first chapter of a novel I am working on called Kalthus. I've revised some of it but I'm hoping to continue adding to it and revising so if you read it and have any suggestion, please let me know! I've also changed my name to writer2013 but I'm not sure if it is showing up here yet or not. That's all for now! Thanks for continuing to be so dedicated even though I'm not always reliable.

Writer2013


End file.
